Twilight Is Real?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Everything in the Twilight Saga actually happened, with two exceptions. One, it happened in the 1920s. Two, Edward died in Breaking Dawn, or so everyone thinks. What happens when he comes back to life in 2011 and the only way he could find his family is with the help of a girl named Andria who has a secret that even she isn't aware of?
1. Forks Washington

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Andria's POV

Today is the day. The day that I move to Forks Washington. It has always been my dream to move there since I became a twihard, that's why I was more than pleasantly surprised to learn that my mom's job as a doctor got transferred there. My brother Jason thinks that I am crazy. Who cares what he thinks? I've always thought it would be interesting to live there.

I'm definitely on Team Edward, I love how protective he is, plus he is just so sweet and good looking.

"Andria and Jason! Time to go!" mom shouted

It would be just the three of us, its been that way since I was 10 and Jason 11 when my dad died of cancer.

I better stop thinking about that, I don't want to be all sad on the way their.

A few hours later we landed in Seattle, and then it was another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles. Then it took us another hour to get there.

"This is so cool!" I said.

"You're crazy" Jason said.

"Am not" I said.

"Don't start you two" mom said.

The house my mom had bought for us had even looked like the house that Bella lives in. Weird but cool.

I was happily unpacking my stuff when I remembered that I would be starting at Forks High tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that something strange was going to happen. I shrugged the feeling off and got ready for school unaware if what would happen today.

**Please Review**


	2. Forks High

**Chapter 2: Forks High**

As I finished getting ready for school I took one last look at myself. I straightened out my bronze hair and fixed my makeup. I have chocolate brown eyes. Some fellow twihards even say that I am a blend of Edward and Bella, it's weird but cool.

Anyways, I finished getting ready and walked to school since my car still needed to arrive. Jason had already left, saying that I take forever getting ready for school. I got to the school, which you wouldn't even realize was a school. The only thing that identified it as a school was the sign on the building.

"Hi" I said to the secretary that was there.

"Hi" she said to me.

"I'm Andria Black" I said.

Understanding lit up her face.

"Ohh yes the new girl" she said.

"Your brother was here a little while ago" she said. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Just have your teachers sign it and bring it back by the end of the day" she said.

"Okay" I said as she handed me my schedule.

My first class is biology. I love biology, science is so cool.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to memorize the schedule, I really didn't want to have the map in my face all day, but oh well.

I walked into my biology class before any of the other students got there and I had the teacher sign my slip.

"Just sit in the back, most of the other seats are usually full" he said.

"Okay, thanks" I said.

I took a seat in the back as the class started to fill up. I was nervous about today, about meeting new people. That is until I heard a voice that startled me.

"Bella" he said.

I looked up saw someone who looks exactly like Robert Pattinson, and my heart started and stopped. Then I realized that this guy wasn't Robert Pattinson. He was much paler,had bronzish hair that was identical to mine, and he had gold eyes. Weird, but he looked exactly like Edward Cullen. Maybe he was just an obsessed fan.

"Bella" he said again.

"I'm not Bella" I said. "My name is Andria"

He looked upset when I said that.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said as I just stared at him dumbfounded.

**Please Review**

**Sorry that its short, I promise to make the chapter longer, I'm just busy at the moment.**


	3. Edward

**Chapter: Edward**

"You must be a huge fan of twilight took look and dress just like Edward, and even call yourself Edward Cullen" I said.

"What are you talking about? What's twilight? By the way my name is Edward Cullen" he said.

"You must be lying. There is Edward Cullen, there is no such thing as vampires, shape shifters, or half human half vampire children" I said.

He looked completely shocked when I listed all of the supernatural creatures in the series. "How do you know about us" he said.

"Have you not been paying attention? Everyone who has read the twilight saga or seen the movies knows about these creatures" I said.

We didn't get to talk much after that because the teacher came in and introduced Edward and I apparently he was a new student here to. I guess his name really is Edward Cullen, it's very weird how he seems to believe that twilight is real. Towards the end of class we had some free time, so he decided to talk to me again.

"Your last name is Black?" he asked me.

"Yes, it is"

"You must be of Quileute descent then" he said.

"I wouldn't know. I know nothing about my dad's side of the family. My grandfather ran away when he was quite young. He refuses to talk about his family. All he says whenever anyone asks is that he was born into something that he didn't want" I said.

"What was his name?" Edward asked.

"His name is Richard Black." I said.

His expression suddenly changed

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Why?" I said.

"I might be setting things in motion for you" he said.

"I don't understand what you are talking about" I said.

"If my suspicion is right, I might be changing your life forever" he said.

This was just getting me more and more confused so I decided to drop the subject.

Class ended right at that moment and I couldn't be any more relieved to be out of there.

"Andria wait" Edward said.

"yes" I said.

"I want to read those twilight books" he said.

"You still believe it's all real don't you" I said.

"I can prove that what I am saying is true" he said.

I decided to go along with his game.

"Okay, prove it" I said.

What I didn't expect was that he would grab me faster than a speeding bullet and run out of the building.

We were up the mountain side in the less than a minute and soon enough we were at a meadow where there was some sunlight. When he stepped out in the sunlight he skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. Stephenie Meyer didn't do him justice when she described his beauty. He continued running around me so fast that I couldn't see him at all. He grabbed a tree branch and lifted into the air to prove his strength.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked. While I just stared at him.

There was a huge lump in my throat that I couldn't dislodge so I just nodded.

"yes" I answered.

**Please Review**


	4. His Past

**Chapter 4: His Past**

Yes, I believe you" I said.

"Good, now I want to read those books as soon as possible. I need to know just how much information these books give away about my life" he said.

"Okay, you can come over to my house later and I will let you borrow the books. Now we need to get back to school. I don't need to be accused of ditching on my first day here" I said.

"Okay then" he said as he grabbed me and had me back to the school in just a few seconds.

I felt very dizzy when I got off his back and I had to sit down for a few minutes just until the world stopped spinning.

"You remind me of how Bella went all faint on me when I first did that with her" he said.

"Why did you call me Bella?" I asked.

"It's because you look so much like her that at first glance I just thought that you were her" he said.

"I just wish I knew if my family survived the confrontation or not" he said.

"You dont know do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" he asked.

"you really need to read the twilight books, and maybe even watch the movies. In the last book you'll find out what happened to your family" I said.

"There you are Andria. I've been looking all over for you" Jason said as he approached us.

"Why have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"mom called, she wanted me to tell you that she will be working late tonight so we are on our own tonight" he said.

"Who is this?" he asked as he spotted Edward for the first time.

"This is Edward, and Edward this is my brother Jason" I said

"Nice to meet you Edward" Jason said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Edward said.

"He's coming over today, we have a project to work on together" I lied.

"Okay, see you after school" Jason said as he walked away.

Edward suddenly started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"it's your brother, he thinks that you are so obsessed with Twilight that you purposefully went and found an Edward look alike, and he thinks you plan on making me your boyfriend" he snickered and I just rolled my eyes.

the rest of the day went by quickly, and by the end of the day I had a science project to do, and Edward was my assigned partner, so my lie actually became the truth.

Once we were at my house and Jason left to play videogames, I gave Edward all my Twilight books, which thanks to his super speed reading he was able to finish the entire saga in less than half an hour.

"I can't believe it. How can this woman know so much about us?" he asked.

"How accurate is it?" I asked.

"Extremely, everything is accurate except for the timeline. I met Bella in March 1924, and I did leave her for a few months later that same year. She did become best friends with Jacob, who eventually became a werewolf. Jacob did fall in love with her in my absence. Victoria did create a newborn army to destroy Bella as said in the third book. I married Bella in August of 1925, and Bella had Renesmee a month later. I regret to say that I did want to abort her" Edward said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Everything is true. Twilight is Real.

"Did Jacob imprint on Nessie?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, he did" Edward answered.

"I hope that the book is right, I hope that my family survived the confrontation and that my daughter became immortal seven years later. I was so concerned about her growth rate" Edward said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"At the beginning of the confrontation Aro had a new vampire with him, one that isn't mentioned in the book. He looked at me and I blacked out, next thing I know I'm waking up in some forest. I had no idea what had happened bur I realized that a lot of time must have passed while I was 'asleep' or Whatever it is that I was doing. I noticed the advancement in technology right away; which told me that I had been away a really long time" he said.

"How long ago did you wake up?" I asked.

"About two months ago. I started looking for my family right away, but I couldn't find them. I decided to go to Forks to see if my family had gone back there, but instead I found you; someone who happens to look so much like my wife. I should have realized you weren't her sooner, I mean Bella's a vampire!" he said.

"I'll help you find her" I said.

"you will?"

"Yes, I will" I said.

"Thank you" he said as he went to hug me.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly as we kept talking and started working on our project.

Mom came home just as Edward left, and I quickly explained about our project.

The next morning I woke up feeling strange. I looked in the mirror and I noticed some small changes in my body. I was leaner, and my stomach was flatter. The biggest changed I noticed was that I seemed to have grown a few inches over night.

"Good morning Jason" I said as I saw my brother. I noticed that he looked different too, he seemed to have gain more muscle over night, and he seemed to have grown a few inches too.

"Good morning, you look different" he said.

"I feel different. You look different too" I said.

"I also feel strange" he said.

"Good morning mom" we said at the same time as we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" she said.

When she turned around she stared at us.

"Did you two grow over night?" she asked staring at us in wonder.

"I think we did" I said.

"I thought I was just imagining things. But, I think we did" Jason agreed.

**Please Review**


	5. Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

It continued that way for two months. Everyday I would try to help Edward locate his family, but we didn't have any luck. We tried looking up their names online, but it just seems like they have disappeared of the face of the earth. Edward was getting more and more distressed with each passing day. He even suggested to just go look for them "the old fashion way" he says. We tried the internet thinking that we would find them online, we even tried looking for them on Facebook and Twitter; two websites that just confused the guy so much. Not that we had any luck on those websites anyway.

I've also been dealing with unusual changes of my own. Jason and I have continued our unusually rapid growth rate. He has developed a six pack that makes him look like a professional wrestler. Me, well I have gotten more lean, and my stomach has gotten nice and flat. My appearance has also changed a lot too, I can pass for a professional athlete now; also I about six feet eleven inches tall now, and Jason has shot up to a whopping seven feet tall. One of the biggest changes that has me the most concerned is the lack of a period. I haven't had a period in two months. Maybe I should go to a doctor about that one.

"Andria, time for school!" mom shouts at me.

"I'm coming!" I scream back in annoyance.

That's another change that I've noticed in Jason and I, we both have had a bad temperament lately. The littlest things can get on our very last nerves.

"Excuse me young lady, lose the attitude" mom said.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely, truth is that I don't know what comes over me these days.

"Where's Jason?" I ask.

"He already left for school. Wow you are really hot" mom said as she hugged me.

"Really? I don't feel anything" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I don't feel like I have a fever and I don't feel sick, so why am I running a tempature?.

"Maybe you should stay home" she said.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. If I start to feel sick I will come home" I said.

I don't feel sick, so I don't know why I'm running a temperature.

I get to the school late, and my teacher is not happy about it at all.

"You have detention miss" she said.

"I was only five minutes late, and I'm never late" I said.

I could feel my temper returning, and my body starts to shake for some unknown reason.

"Outside now!" she screamed.

I stomp outside in pure anger. I have never felt so mad before. My body is literally shaking so much with all of the anger, and I can't control it.

I decide to leave the building thinking that maybe some fresh air will calm me down, but it does nothing for me.

A violent shudder ripples it's way through my body and suddenly I'm on all fours.

I take off running on all fours not quit sure what I'm doing, I'm completely freaked out. I stop a few seconds later at a pond in the forest, I look and I see something that completely shocks me. I'm a wolf, a giant white wolf with piercing blue eyes. I looked back and I could clearly see my ripped to shreds clothes. I remembered what Edward said about putting things in motion for me, my last name is Black, white means that I am of Quileute descent and I inherited the shapeshifter gene, just like my brother must have

I'm a huge wolf though, I must even bigger than a horse.

I don't know what to think now.

**Please Review**


	6. Wolves

**Chapter 6: Wolves**

I can't believe that I'm a wolf, it's not something that I could have ever seen coming, although I should have seen it coming, I should have been able to recognize the signs of the wolf, I'm mean I'm a twihard for goodness sakes.

I've been out here for hours now and it's starting to get dark out here. I know my mom and my brother are very worried about me. I have no doubt that the school told them about my disappearance from school so shortly after I arrived. The problem is that I can't figure out how to return to human form. For the first time I can somewhat understand how Sam felt the first time that he had transformed. I say somewhat because at least I know what's going on, he didn't.

After walking around out here for hours I am starting to get really hungry. I start looking around for something to eat hoping to find something to hunt. I see a bear a couple of miles away that I immediately start running towards. In less than five seconds I am attacking the bear and snapping its neck quickly. I didn't realize that I was such a natural at hunting.

I tense when I hear a voice behind me say "I was afraid that this was going to happen"

I turn around and see Edward Cullen standing in a tree. A gust of wind blows by and I could smell his sweet scent; although it doesn't smell horrible the way Jacob describes.

"Interesting you don't smell horrible like the rest of the wolves" he said.

I wonder why I thought.

A new thought suddenly came to my mind. My last name is Black. Last time I checked Billy Black only had one son that would be able to carry on the last name; Jacob Black. Which would make Jacob my great grandfather. But, Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee, and I just know that he would never cheat on her, and I don't think he ever had sex with anyone else before, which could only mean one thing. Renesmee would be my great grandmother. Meaning that my brother and I not only have shape shifter in our blood, but that we are also part vampire too.

"Oh my"Edward said. "Your right, that also explains why you look a lot like Bella and I. You are descended from us" he said.

"The vampire in you might explain why you are the fastest and strongest wolf ever" he said.

I am?

"Yes you are. I saw how fast you attacked that bear earlier. Also you are the biggest wolf I have ever seen" he said.

I wonder why?

"Size usually has to do with status in the pack. It probably means that you are meant to be the next alpha" he said.

Suddenly I could hear a bunch of new thoughts.

_What the hell is going on?! _ He kept thinking. I realized that it was Jason immediately, he had just transformed for the first time.

_Jason calm down!_ I ordered. Surprisingly he did.

_Andria!_ He thought

_Yes, it's me just stay calm_ I said.

_What's going on? And, why do I feel compelled to listen to_ _you?_ He asked.

_Compelled? Edward's right. Pack members also have to obey the alpha wether they want to or not_. I thought.

"I knew it" Edward said.

"_What are you talking about Andria, and why can we hear what we each other is thinking? _He said.

_Stay where you are and I will explain everything. _I told him

_Howl, I need to hear you so I can get an exact location on_ _you_" I said as he howled. I was off running with Edward following me in less than a second.

I approached the clearing where I saw a large brown wolf waiting for me. It was my brother whose head could barely reach my shoulder.

**Please Review**


	7. The Test

Chapter 7: The Test

_What's going on. Jason was thinking.  
You're a shapeshifter. I told him.  
"Like from Twilight?"  
"Exactly, everything from Twilight actually happened. Only it happened a long time ago"_  
"_It's real?" he asked amazed.  
"Yes, and we are part of it. We are descended from Renesmee and Jacob"  
"Does that mean we are also part..."  
"Vampire, yes we are"_  
He just stared at me open mouthed.  
"_I thought only a vampire's presence causes the change"_  
Edward appeared at the time.  
"I would be that vampire" he said.  
"_What now?"  
"We go to wolf territory. See if there are anymore shape shifters"  
"Okay" _  
You two will have to go alone, we still have that treaty" Edward said.  
Edward took us to the treaty line and watched us cross over.  
As soon as we were far enough in I could sense the presence of more wolves.  
Five more wolves appeared. There was a tan colored wolf, a light grey wolf, a yellow wolf, a jet black wolf, and then there was a wolf that was easily the smallest and youngest member he had more puppy like features as well as a light brown coat.  
The tan colored one walked right up to me; I'm guessing he was the leader.  
_"Who are you?_" He asked.  
"_Andria Black and this is my brother Jason" I said.  
"You two are strangers"  
"Yes"  
"You must be of Quileute descent. Only Quileutes can turn into wolves"  
"I know that. We are Renesmee's and Jacob's great grandchildren"  
"You are?"  
"You two need to come with us. My father will want to see you"  
"What is your name?"  
"Sam Uley IV"  
"Oh my"  
"What is he saying?_" Jason asked.  
"_We have to follow him, he says his father will want to see us_"  
We let the pack of wolves lead us to his father. It took us awhile to become human again since we had no clothes.  
"Dad, we have some visitors" Sam said.  
"Who do we have here?" asked his dad when he saw us.  
"These two claim that they are descended from the famous Renesmee and Jacob" he said.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, we are we turn into wolves too" I said.  
"She's also the alpha" Sam said.  
"A female alpha. That's unheard of" his dad said.  
"She is, she was the one I could hear not her brother, and she's the biggest wolf in history" Sam said.  
"Could you show me young one" his dad said.  
"Yes" I said again before phasing right before his eyes; shredding more clothes.  
His eyes bulged out of his head.  
"My god! I've never seen such a thing" he said.  
Once I was able to get more clothes I phased back.  
"You are indeed alpha worthy young one" he said.  
"You are meant lead. As long as my son here doesn't mind giving up the position" he said.  
"She can have it" Sam said.  
"Then you might want me to introduce you to your new pack" his dad said indicating towards the other two boys and two girls there.  
"Here's Mike Ateara, my other son David Uley, and Erica and Amanda Swan" his dad said.  
"Swan?" I asked  
"They share the same great great grandfather as you Charlie Swan, he had more kids with his second wife Sue. Erica and Amanda are your cousins several times removed" he said.

"Amanda is the youngest wolf ever she's only 13 years old" Sam said.  
"I'd like to know how much vampire is in you" his father added.  
"How?" Jason asked.  
"Follow me" was all he said.  
He left us in a room for some time when he brought back two cups, we couldn't see what was in it but it was the sweetest thing I had ever smelled.  
"How does it smell?"  
"Amazing" Jason and I said at the same time.  
He had a thoughtful expression before he gave them to us and told us to drink.  
It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted and Jason enjoyed it too. I felt so much stronger after drinking it.  
"Could we have more?" Jason asked.  
"Of course"  
We took the drinks and left after promising to come back tomorrow.  
Once Edward saw us, he said "you two have much more vampire than I thought".  
"Why?" I asked.  
"There's blood in those cups" he said and we almost choked on the drinks.  
**Please Review**


	8. Gramps

**Chapter 8: Gramps**

The next morning we found out that the reason the Quileutes had blood was because they had built a hospital on the reservation. They also told us that they had given us the blood to see just how much vampire we had in us. They believe that blood will make Jason and I even stronger and faster in both human and form.  
We told them about Edward and how we were trying to reunite him with his family they told us the best chance to find him would be to talk to my grandfather. He would still have connection's with his father's pack, as long as he was willing to phase into a wolf again.  
He lived in Florida right now. So that's where we were heading right now. The only problem was my mom we had to lie to her about our intentions.  
Soon though we were landing in Florida and on our way to his house.  
"I'm going in there alone. I don't want to overwhelm him" I told the others once we were standing outside his house.  
"Okay" they all said unison. It was kinda funny actually.  
I knocked on the door once my pack out of sight.  
"Oh my, you have really grown Andria" he said once he opened the door.  
"Can I come in? We need to talk" I said.  
"Of course" he said.  
"I really need you to tell me about our family. It's extremely important" I said.  
His face went from happy to upset in less than a second.  
"I don't want to talk about them" he said.  
"It's important..." I started to say but he shut me up instantly.  
"No, it's not. I've told you numerous times that I will never talk about them. If that's all you came here for then you are waisting your time now GET OUT!" he roared.  
I was getting more and more upset with each word that passed through his lips, but when he screamed get out was when I completely lost control and I phased again. I ran towards him with my paw raised just inches from his face. I froze when I realized what I was about to do. I was going to hurt my own grandfather the same way that Sam had hurt Emily.  
Grandpa just stood there frozen in his state of shock. I backed away still to upset at myself to calm down enough to phase back.  
Then he did the last thing I expected, he phased. He was a light grey wolf kind if like Leah.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset. I said.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should not have upset you. I should've listened to you. he said.  
Why have you never told anyone before?" I asked.  
I didn't want you or anyone to have any part of this world. This comes with a lot of responsibility. That's why I left. My father wanted me to take over leadership of the pack. I didn't want that so I ran away. He said sounding very sad.  
When was the last time you phased? I asked.  
1949. I was seventeen years old he said.  
Have you ever wanted to go back? I asked.  
Yes, I've wanted to go back for a long time, but I'm afraid of how they would react. I know I really hurt all of said.  
Then come with us. My pack and I are looking for them. Your grandfather Edward is alive, we are trying to reunite him with his family. I explained.  
Alive? How? he asked.  
The Volturi tricked everyone. I said.  
Okay, I'll come with you. he said._

I introduced him to the rest of my pack and they welcomed him with open arms. He was a little surprised that I was the alpha. But, he said that given my enormous size he shouldn't be so surprised.  
Edward was very happy to finally meet his grandson and vice versa.  
I made grandpa my beta because I really needed someone with experience to help me. Sam was my third in command.  
Grandpa could sense that they were in New York, so that was our next destination.  
From Florida it wasn't such a long flight, but by the time we arrived we were all very exhausted.  
After a lot of asking around the next morning we were able to find the Cullen household located deep within the forest.  
I decided to go by myself, again I didn't want to overwhelm them.  
Renesmee was the one to answer.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Andria, and I'm here to talk about your father Edward" I said.  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" she said angrily.  
"Yes you do. You are Renesmee Cullen. You are married to Jacob Black" I said and her eyes widened in fury.  
"Get out of here, and don't ever mention my father again!" she shouted.  
All of the Cullens and Jacob had appeared by now, and all of them looked rather upset.  
"Edward is alive" I said.  
"Leave now" Carlisle ordered.  
I was starting to get upset again and I could feel tremors rolling throughout my body.  
"I need to talk to you guys urgently about Edward" I said.  
Renesmee started crying when I said his name.  
Jacob punched me really hard obviously upset that I made her cry.  
"We asked you to leave" he stated.  
"Hit me like that again and I swear you will regret it" I hissed.  
As a response Jacob punched me really hard again this time he sent me flying into the air with all of his strength.  
The stupid smug smile on his face was enough to make phase on the fly.  
My size and ferocity wiped the smile of his face and he along with the rest of the Cullens looked scared; even Emmett.  
Jacob phased as well and charged at me and me at him. We both clashed together and we started snapping, growling, and just plain fighting each other.  
I was physically stronger and faster then he was. Soon his pack joined the fight to help him. Less than three seconds later my pack had joined me. Jason knocked Jacob off of me when he had the upper hand at one point.  
Even grandpa was helping us fight the very people he once called pack brothers.  
The Cullens just stood there shocked the entire time; not believing what was happening.  
Carlisle looked tormented and I could tell that he was trying to figure out how to stop us from fighting.  
"Enough!" someone screamed making everyone stop.  
I looked up to see the owner of the scream, Edward strolling gracefully towards us. I looked at Jacob and the rest of the Cullens and saw their jaws all dropped to the floor as they stared at Edward.

**Please Review**


	9. The Cullens

**Chapter 9: The Cullens**

Everyone continued to stare at Edward not moving or speaking.

"Jacob, that's your great granddaughter that you have pinned to the floor there and I'm sure she would appreciate it very much if you let her up" Edward.

Jacob's eyes snapped to mine and his eyes widened in surprise. The rest of the Cullens were also staring at me now. Once Jacob got off of me I got up, shook myself off the way a dog shakes water out of his fur, and went to make sure that my pack-mates were okay. Jacob was doing the same thing with his pack.

"Daddy"'Renesmee said as she looked at her father with teary eyes. "Dad" she said again before she ran up to him and hugged him really tight. "I love you Ness" Edward said. "I love you too dad, I thought you were dead" she said as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Edward" Bella whispered. "Oh Edward. I can't believe that after eighty six years your alive!" Bella shouted as she went to hug Edward. "Bella, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this pain" Edward said. "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault" she said. "I love you Edward, I've never stopped loving you" she said. "I love you to Bella, I've loved you for a thousand years" he said. "I think the rest of the family wants to attack me now" he said.

And attack they did. It went on like that when I suddenly felt another warm body press against mine. I looked over to see Jacob.

"_So you're my great granddaughter?" He asked. "Yes I am" I said. "I'm sorry I hit you like that. That was wrong of me to do that. I just get upset when Nessie is upset" he said."It's okay" I said._

_He noticed grandpa and couldn't stop staring at him. "Is that my son?" he asked. "Yes, that's him"'I answered. Jacob walked over to him and nuzzled him and my grandpa did the same to him. Even though they couldn't talk to each other it was clear that this was a wolf's version of hugging. Big fat tears rolled out of both their eyes._

Renesmee noticed the exchange between father and son, and it was clear that she recognized her son to when she went over and hugged him.

"It seems we have some matters to discuss. Will all wolves present turn back into their human forms so we can discuss things normally" he said.

Jacob and I nodded at him before giving the command to our packs respectively.

A few minutes layer we all came back in our human forms. They were surprised to see gramps, but they were all very happy to have him back.

"How are you alive?" Carlisle asked Edward. "I don't know. It's a mystery to me. I just woke up a few months ago under some trees" he said. "Oh my" Esme said.

"I say we go after the Volturi! We need to teach them not to mess with us anymore" Emmett said.

"I agree with him on this one. They will come after everyone once they find out that Edward is alive" I said." I can't risk losing him again" Bella said. "Fighting doesn't solve anything" Carlisle asked.

He's just like Carlisle in the books. "How did Stephenie Meyer know so much about you?" I asked completely changing the topic.

"She's a vampire too. Her gift is very unique though, it allows her to blend in with humans" Carlisle asked. "What?! Vampire! Why did she write the Twilight books?" I asked. "When she came to ask us if she could use our story for a book all she would say is that she would have a plan of some sort of plan to change things. We didn't understand it, but we agreed to it as long as she changed the ending" he said.

"Oh my god. Did you know how popular it would become?" I asked. "No, not even Alice could foresee how big it would become" he said. "You all look exactly like your actors and actresses though" I said. "It's all Stephenie's doing. We don't know how she did it though" he said. "So the dream was just a cover story?" I asked. "Yes" he said.

Jacob suddenly crumpled over in pain. "Jacob are you okay?" I asked. "I don't know" he said. "Andria are you venomous?" Carlisle asked. I was confused by his question. "No, I don't think so" I said

"I need to find out what's wrong with Jacob. From his reaction it's possible that he does have some venom in his system" he said.

What was going on? I couldn't be venomous. Could I? Carlisle didn't come back for awhile. "Andria, I need to talk to you" he said. I followed him into his office. "I did find some venom in his system, not a lot which explains why he didn't feel the affects until now" he said. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "Yes, but I need to run some tests on you" he said. "Okay" I said.

He just took a blood sample and also a saliva sample. He didn't come back for half an hour. "It looks like your body is indeed producing vampire venom. Also, you have 26 pair of chromosomes which indicates you have a very strong shapeshifter side and a very strong vampire side and your brother might also" he said. "I didn't have any special abilities until recently" I said. "Maybe your vampire gene gets activated the same time your wolf gene does" he said."What if the Volturi found out about me?" I asked. He sighed before saying they "they would view you as a threat and want you dead" he said. "Oh my" I said. Suddenly I could smell the scent of donated blood in the house.

"Could I have some blood?" I asked. He smiled before saying "you sure do have a strong vampire side"

**Please Review**


End file.
